


An Excuse For Cuddles

by Yucheerios



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But it's platonic cuddles, Cuddle without plot, Everything in here is just cuddling, Fluff, I just wanted an excuse to make them all cuddle, It's just a joke though, Keith and Lance cuddle, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Shiro/Coran (Voltron) - Freeform, The word cuddle is mentioned way to much, This is CWP, is that a thing??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yucheerios/pseuds/Yucheerios
Summary: The Paladins of Voltron save an ice planet from the Galra and they all cuddle to stay warm during their short stay.That's it. That's the story.





	An Excuse For Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I hope no one reads this, but just in case. This is my first fic. I'm basically a newborn to this whole writing thing.

It was the dawn of a new morning. Which could actually be marked as such considering they were not currently floating through space in a giant castle ship. Where it always seemed like night. Now, they were on a planet. A Galra-enslaved planet that the paladins, themselves, have saved yet again.

Now, the ruler of this planet had strongly advised the paladins join in a celebration of their freedom. Then they could discuss the details of an alliance with Voltron and who were they to deny any request of help in their fight against the Galra empire. Allura had accepted the offer with gratitude.

The planet was as cold as a freezer. There were giant icicles that looked like stalactites and stalagmites that decorated the place. Some almost even looked like crystals. It was kind of pretty actually. Blue was a common choice of color on the planet as well. Walls painted different shades of blue with white intricate designs.

After they had eaten the celebratory food, and danced and celebrated with the people of the planet as long as their bodies would allow, they had all come to the decision to finally retire for the night. Keith showed the most enthusiasm for that plan. They were planning on heading to the castle for rest when the King and Queen had insisted they stay in at least one of the rooms in the palace and with a planet as cold as this one they had devised a very convoluted plan to help stay warm before they became just like those icicles. 

There wasn’t a sound that could announce the days arrival. There were no footsteps bustling about in the halls. An alarm blaring. A princess' screaming echoing through the halls. Nope, nothing. Just absolute silence.

There’s no sound or person telling them to wake up. They can slowly faze out of sleep. A nice break from the usual mornings.

The Blue paladin is the first to wake. His body shifting slightly in his spot as he drifts out of his sleep. His eyelashes flutter softly and his hand reaches up to rub his sleepy eyes. His eyelids flicker and slowly open to reveal tired blue irises that gently rise out of it’s peaceful rest. He looks around slowly at the light blue walls around him then down to the body he doesn’t remember snuggling into.

His eyes don’t meet a peacefully sleeping face though. His clear blue eyes meet stormy colored ones with just as much tiredness clouding them as his.

"Why are we cuddling?"

It’s a simple question because Lance clearly remembers wrapping his arms around Hunk when he went to sleep. Not little emo mullet in front of him who seems quite snug where he is and makes no move to seperate. Either that or it’s cause Lance is laying on his arm.

"I dunno." Keith mumbles, his voice is deeper and raspier from sleep. "You could’ve moved cause m’pretty sure I was facin’ yer back."

"Mmgh." 

They lay their for a couple seconds in silence. Just staring at each other sleepily, Lance’s arm resting over Keith’s hip and the other underneath Keith's head. Hunk’s arm lays over Lance’s waist and Keith’s as well. It’s a nice warm weight. While Pidge has an arm thrown over Keith’s shoulder and a leg draped over Keith’s thigh. From the ways their arm and leg is angled he guesses Pidge is on their back. Unlike the other three who lay on their sides cuddling close to each other. Lance and Keith’s legs are tangled with each other's and their toes nudged together as well.

After a while Lance hums and mutters,“Yer?”

“Shut up, I’m sleepy and can’t talk right.”

Lance snorts and shakes his head a little. Keith was such a little grumpy pants. Even when Lance was being so generous and letting Keith use his arm as a pillow. Why did all four of them share a bed again? Oh right, cause the brilliant cuddle idea to prevent themselves from freezing over night. Shiro is so lucky he gets to share a bed with the princess.

“Why does Shiro get to share a bed with a Allura and I don’t?” Lance grumbles suddenly with his lips pulled into a dramatic pout.

“Because Shiro isn’t a perv who will try to fondle her in her sleep and since you seemed to have forgotten, Coran is sharing a bed with them as well.”

“Right. He’s usually in the castle for stuff I forget he can actually step foot out of that place. Well at least I’m not in bed with an old man attached to me. Now that is something I don’t want to be involved in. What if he cuddles me??” Lance shivers at the thought. Plus he would not fondle the princess. He has respect for a woman's boundaries, thank you very much. Then his eyes widen and lips part in a silent gasp and he looks like he just made a life changing discovery. “Oh my god. Keith. What if. Shiro and Coran. Are cuddling.”

“Oh god. Stop. I do not need that image in my head… Nope too late. It’s there.” Keith sighs and rubs his temples in frustration when Lance starts laughing.

Calming down, Lance asks Keith. “Who do you think the little spoon is? I bet it’s Coran.”

“Why? Why would you even want to know?”  
“Oh c’mon it’s funny. Maybe they’re awake right now and Shiro’s playing with Coran’s mustache.” Lance puts his hand over his mouth to cover a giggle and Keith wants to scrub his brain of the image of Shiro rubbing his nose against Coran’s mustache. “I hate you. I hate you and your weird brain.”

Lance sighs and rubs imaginary tears from his eyes. “Oh please, You know you love me and my weird brain.”

“Of course. Because who doesn’t love the great and amazing blue paladin?” Keith grumbles and clearly Lance doesn’t hear the sarcasm because he places his hand against his chest with a smile and says, “Exactly!”

Keith huffs and presses his face into the pillow underneath Lance's arm that him and Lance seem to be sharing.

“Wanna go check on them?” Lance asks with a bright smile.

“You’re gross if you actually want to see that stuff.” Keith grumbles and looks at Lance with an unimpressed look. He didn’t want to get involved in one of Lance’s weird shenanigans.

“C’mon Keith. It’ll be fun.” Lance wines and pokes Keith’s shoulder when he says ‘fun’.

“Oh? And what if we get caught watching them through the doorway like creeps?”

Lance snorts and rests a hand against his hip. “Keith, honey, I’m a master at stealth. Nobody gonna catch any of this.” Lance makes a show of gesturing to his whole body.

“Did you just call me honey?”

“Let’s wake up Hunk and Pidge.”

Just as Lance says that Hunk sits up behind him. “No need I’m already awake.”

“What the heck? How long have you been up?” Lance and Keith share the same wide-eyed look. Hunk just chuckles at their surprise.

“Awhile. I was just really comfortable.”

“Yeah me too.” Pidge sits up behind Keith and smirks when Keith and Lance whip their heads around to look at them.

“What the heck?!” Lance almost screams. Keith just pouts and rubs the spot where Pidge’s leg was perched.

“You were awake and kept your leg on me?”  
“Oh c’mon, quit being a pouty baby Keith. You’re a tough guy. Sure you can handle a leg on you.” Pidge hops off the bed leaving Keith to sit there and mumble “I’m not a pouty baby” to himself.

Lance pats Keith’s shoulder, hops up after Hunk and spins on his heel. “C’mon Keithy. Get off your tush and let’s get sneaky.” Lance jumps in excitement, following Hunk and Pidge out the door with a bounce in his step. Keith swears he heard him giggle at least once on his way out. 

Keith just grumbles and grudgingly pushes himself off the bed following after the trio.

The four paladins silently debate on who opens the door to peak inside and see if any of them are awake. They all settle for rock, paper, scissors. 

Hunk loses. 

Lance is grinning and bouncing up and down in anticipation and excitement. He seems pretty excited unlike Hunk who is pouting and grumbling about how all three of them cheated. He slowly opens the door and all of them lean in closer in suspense.

Hunk is the first to poke his head into the room. Then Lance who is right underneath him with Keith following after, just below Lance, on his hands and knees. Pidge peaks in last. Squishing their head between the blue and yellow paladin’s heads, sitting on Lance’s back. He hooks his arms onto Pidge’s legs to keep them from falling off. 

“They’re still sleeping.” Hunk whispers.

“Please tell me Shiro and Coran are cuddling.” Lance is smiling now and his eyes are sparkling like a child’s and Keith isn’t sure if he should think it’s cute or if it’s weird and kind of creepy considering what’s giving him this starry-eyed look is whether or not an old man and a guy in his early twenties is cuddling. 

“Mmmmm. Oh.” Hunk smirks and Lance is tired of waiting he lets Pidge down and their feet land on Keith’s butt. He groans underneath them and Pidge chuckles, scratching the back of their neck with a nervous smile.

“Sorry.” They whisper. Then they’re tiptoeing after Lance, who is already trying, but failing, to suppress his giggles. Keith mentally prepares himself then gets up, with the help of Hunk.  
When the two arrive at the bed with their fellow paladins, Hunk has to smack a hand over his mouth and Keith almost cries. 

There in the bed next to a peacefully asleep Allura, is Coran and Shiro. Cuddling. Coran is curled up with his back pressed against Shiro's chest and Shiro’s arms wrapped around Coran’s waist and chest. Keith grudgingly takes in the fact that Coran is, in fact, the little spoon.

Pidge pokes Lance and the minute Lance turns his head he nearly bursts into a full fit of laughter when he sees the horrified look on Keith’s face. Hunk snickers beside Keith, but Keith is so scarred and he honestly doesn’t care anymore because this is something Keith never wanted to see. Lance is biting on his lip so hard and slowly he leans towards Keith, looping an arm around Keith’s shoulders. He leans in close and whispers, “Looks like I was right.” Lance's grin widens when Keith gulps.

Just then Shiro shifts behind Coran and presses his nose into Coran’s orange mullet. Coran pushes back into Shiro’s embrace and a little whimpering sound escapes him.

Poor Lance has tried so hard, but he just can’t hold it anymore. His control breaks and pours out in the form of laughter and tears. Lance points a finger at the scene with tears at the corners of his eyes and his other arm pulled away from Keith’s shoulder to grip his stomach. Meanwhile, Pidge is wheezing on the floor and Hunk is still trying to contain his laughter with red cheeks. while Keith stands there in the middle of the other paladins. He stares blankly at the wall as a tear slowly rolls down his cheek.

“What is with all this noise?”

The three paladins on the floor poke their head over the bed. Their laughter coming to an abrupt stop at the sound of the princess’ sleepy voice.  
Shiro then sits up, rubbing his eyes.

“What’s going on?” Shiro looks around and his eyes stop on the four other paladins in the room. He slowly raises and eyebrow at all four teens.

“What are you guys doing in here?”

“Did you sleep well?” Lance kneels at the edge of the bed with his elbows resting on the soft sheets and his hands cupping his cheeks. He bats his eyelashes innocently as he asks it, with a sweet smile at the end.

“Umm, yes?” Shiro seems confused as Lance, Pidge and Hunk share knowing looks, wiggling their eyebrows at each other.

“Yeah, you seemed pretty comfy snuggling Coran there.” Pidge sniggered, covering there grin with their hand.

“I… What?” Shiro’s eyebrows knit together in confusion and then he looks down beside him to a sleeping Coran, who was very close to his body. They all wait in silence and watch Shiro as his eyes widen in understanding. He nearly falls off the bed jumping away from Coran. “I-I didn’t… we weren’t… h-how long were you guys in here?!”

Lance stands up and places his hands on his hips leaning forward slightly with a coy grin. “Oh not long. Just long enough to see you nuzzle your face into Coran’s hair.”

Shiro’s jaw drops and he gestures towards himself and Coran as he tries to deny any cuddling, but his words go unheard as the witnesses to this apparent cuddle with Coran, laugh. 

In between all the laughter and flailing from Shiro’s part, Allura sighs and plops herself back into bed. The paladins were such a handful, causing such a ruckus in the morning. She couldn’t help but smile though because despite all they go through and the war they fight, they can still have moments like these. Where her paladins could relax and have a good laugh with each other. Even if was over the silliest things.

She’s pulled put of her thoughts when the bed dips beside her. Turning her head she sees Hunk getting comfy on his back beside her. He smiles at her and puts an arm around the princess. Pulling her into a one-armed hug with her cheek squished against his shoulder on his right side. She sees Pidge is getting onto the bed beside Hunk, laying down and closing their eyes as Hunk pulls them in too. Keith and Lance crawl into the space between Pidge and Shiro. Keith flops down in front of Pidge with his back to them and Lance drops gracefully onto his belly between Keith and Shiro. Shiro smiles and tells Lance to turn around before he suffocates himself. Lance mumbles something and turns over so he’s facing Keith. 

Shiro settles down behind Lance as the Red and Blue paladin silently bicker in front of him. Coran turns over in his spot and opens his eyes. He looks surprised seeing all the paladins nestled together in one paladin heap. He gives Allura an enquiring look and she just smiles giving him a shrug. After a moment he returns the shrug and lays back down. Allura can’t help giggling behind her hand when she sees Shiro’s eyes widening when Coran’s arm is suddenly thrown over him.

Hunk and Pidge are already snoring softly beside her after a few minutes. Pidge’s arm on Hunk’s stomach and her cheek smooshed against Hunk’s shoulder like herself. Keith and Lance's bickering has stopped. Keith’s back is pressed to Pidge’s with Lance’s face pressed into his chest. Their legs are tangled together. Keith’s arm over Lance’s hip and Lance’s arms wrapped around Keith’s upper body and his fingers splayed out on Keith’s back. They breathe calmly as they lay curled around each other, Keith’s face pressed into Lance’s soft and curly brown hair. Allura wonders if Lance would remember Keith cradling him close to his chest this time.

Shiro is smiling down at the four teens. He pulls strands of Lance’s hair between his fingers, fixing it. He narrows his eyes at Keith’s exposed cheek and wipes something off. He takes off Pidge’s glasses and stretches his arm behind him to place them on the little table beside the bed. He closes Hunk’s mouth before he starts drooling all over Pidge’s hair. He looks up and meets Allura’s eyes. 

“Goodnight Princess.” He smiles. He brings his arm back and lets it rest around both Lance and Keith, the only two his arm can go around. He closes his eyes and in a few minutes, his breathing relaxes and his arm goes limp around the red and blue paladins. If Shiro could, he'd probably hold all four in his arms.

It’s morning and they should get out of bed and ready their departure, but she feels she wouldn’t want to disturb the peace that had filtered throughout the room. She closes her eyes and relaxes against the warm body beside her and with her paladins all sleeping she hopes no one disturbs their peace as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing, I know. This is like my first fic so... yeah. I just wanted to write something soft with all the paladins cuddling. I hope someone enjoyed this?? I think. At the same time I don't want people seeing this. I'm taking a big risk here posting this mess, but hey, at least I'm not posting the abomination that I wrote known as the Wendy's fic. If there are any errors please point them out and I will fix it. If you don't like don't worry. I'm not satisfied either.


End file.
